Lemon boy-soriku
by Lunaarcobalenodinotte
Summary: Song-fic, basado en lemon boy de cavetow. Sora al ver llegar al nuevo compañero siente una inmensa curiosidad, cosa que lo lleva a vivir varias experiencias con este.


_There once was a bittersweet man and they called him, "lemon boy"_

 _He was growing in my garden and I pulled him out by his hair like a weed_

 _And like weeds do he only came and grew back again_

 _So, I figured this time I might as well let him be_

Sora Pov.

Había un alboroto como siempre en el salón a primera hora, yo estaba platicando con mis amigos tidus y wakka, mi novia se encontraba junto a las suyas.

De repente el silencio se dio en el aula y el profesor dio a presentar a un nuevo compañero el cual no pude escuchar como se llamaba por las tonterías que me decía tidus en susurro para que el profesor no lo descubra.

A este mismo lo mandaron a sentarse enfrente de mi lo cual me emocionaba ya que podría tener otro amigo.

-Hola!, soy sora- me presente amablemente pero el ni volteo a verme lo cual me dejo algo cabizbajo aun así decidí seguir intentándolo.

-De donde eres?-le pregunté con algo de esperanza sin embargo su respuesta seguía siendo igual con la única diferencia de bufido de su parte.

-te acabas de mudar al vecindario verdad?-la misma reacción, esta vez me miro aunque de una manera muy fría pero era un avance muy grande para mi.

-Por que te mudaste?- Esta vez me volteo a ver y parecía que estaba realmente molesto lo cual me hizo callar y decidirme parar de preguntar.

Después de parar mis preguntas traté de poner atención al profesor pero me era imposible por la curiosidad sobre el nuevo chico.

El tiempo paso rápido y la campana que avisa el receso sonó, aunque mis amigos me esperaban en la puerta pero yo no pude sentirme ansioso ante la idea de que el chico se quede solo.

-Chicos, los alcanzo mas tarde!- grite a lo que ellos me vieron extrañados pero aceptaron mi petición y yo me gire a ver si se encontraba el chico nuevo.

-Vamos te enseñaré la escuela- le dije mientras doy una sonrisa y le extendía mi mano para guiarlo, el solo se me vio sin expresión alguna solo asintió con la cabeza y yo tome su muñeca para ir llevándolo por las instalaciones de la escuela.

-Mi nombre es Riku- me sorprendió cuando dijo eso a mitad del recorrido, el seguía sin expresión pero podía notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas lo que me dejaba en claro su timidez.

-Soy sora, un gusto conocerte-le sonreía de manera muy alegre y estrechamos las manos en señal de una nueva amistad, el también sonreía pero mas ligero que yo.

Lemon boy and me started to get along together

 _I'd help him plant his seeds and we mowed the lawn in bad weather_

 _It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him_

 _So, I got myself a citrus friend_

Iba saliendo de mi club de futbol cuando visualice la cabellera plateada de Riku en los jardines de la escuela por lo cual decidí acercarme a ver.

-Que haces?- el solo volteo a verme y me dio una lima a lo que un poco extrañado lo acepte.

-no sabia que te gustaba la jardinería- realmente no se nada de el, no suele hablar mucho se la pasa en clase leyendo o viendo la ventana.

Empecé a comerme la lima y me resultó bastante dulce a lo cual me sorprendió para ser un cítrico.

-Te gusto?-Riku me pregunto bastante nervioso por mi respuesta y yo asentí con una sonrisa que el correspondió.

\- me puedo llevar mas? – le pregunté y se vio bastante alegre por la pregunta, tomo varios de la canasta que tenia a lado y me los dio.

-Gracias- al escuchar el me sonrió de una manera que nunca lo hizo, se veía muy feliz y puro que de alguna manera era atrayente por completo.

But soon his bittersweet started to rub off on me

You'd think smelling like lemon zest would be pretty neat

I found out that my friends are more of the savoury type

And they weren't too keen on compromising with a nice lemon pie

En estos últimos días me he sentido raro no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la sonrisa de Riku, sueño con el, con su sonrisa y luego no se que hacer al despertar.

Mis amigos lo han notado, mas mi novia kairi ya que no la trato tan cariñosamente o ya no la beso en estas últimos días por el recuerdo de Riku.

La situación en la que me encontraba no podía ir a peor o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que el balón choco contra mi cara eso me llevo a caerme, rasparme mi codo y rodilla.

El entrenador me regaño por estar distraído y me mando a sentarme en la banca, esto lo aproveché para ponerme analizar todo los que mis amigos me habían comentado.

"-Es tan aburrido, porque le hablas sora?-"

"-He escuchado rumores de que es muy grosero con cualquier chica que se le acerca-"

"-También escuche que en su antigua escuela era un busca pleitos-"

Esos eran los comentarios de mis amigos ante la amistad que tenia con Riku, al parecer el no les agradaba mucho y tampoco el susodicho.

Cerré mis ojos en frustración mientras levantaba mi cabeza hacia arriba, esto era tan complicado para mi, primero estaba mi reacción ante la sonrisa de Riku y luego con los comentarios de mis amigos…y en especial el de kairi.

"-Por lo que he escuchado, varias de mis amigas creen que es, bueno ya sabes …gay-"

-Mi cabeza duele- dije al aire mientras me acostaba en la banca creyendo que nadie me escucharía pero al parecer me equivoque.

-Sora, también te duele la cabeza?- escuche a Riku hablarme, abrí mis ojos y pude ver que nuestros rostros estaban demasiado juntos a lo que me sobresalte y por accidente golpee la frente de Riku con mi mano.

-En verdad lo siento, fue un reflejo lo juro!- me levanté de donde estaba e intentaba disculparme, Riku se encontraba sobando su frente se veía un poco roja por el golpe lo cual me hizo sentir culpable.

-En verdad lo siento!- dije por última vez antes de que Riku tomara mi muñeca y me empezará a jalar a algún lado.

No me sentía incómodo en como Riku tomaba mi muñeca al contrario ere reconfortante que ese pensamiento me volvía al lio que era mi cabeza antes.

Caminamos un buen rato hasta llegar a la enfermería, me pidió que me sentará a lo que hice caso algo extrañado.

Empezó a remojar un pañuelo en un líquido que no reconocía muy bien hasta que lo acercó a mi, me di cuenta que tenia un olor a ajo bastante fuerte, eso me asusto y Riku lo noto por mi expresión.

-No te preocupes, es para tus raspones- intento tranquilizarme -solo dime si te duele y parare- volvió a hablar Riku y con eso último me relaje.

El paso a limpiar mis heridas por la caída, nos encontrábamos en un silencio acogedor donde ninguno tenia que decir algo sobre el otro.

Terminó de limpiar mis heridas y procedió a poner unas banditas en cada una de ellas, al acabar alboroto mi pelo mas de lo que ya esta comúnmente.

-Muchas gracias Riku- dije con una sonrisa, el solo asintió y me extendió una naranja que yo acepte gustoso – De verdad te gustan los cítricos no?-

 _So lemon boy and me, we just gotta get along together_

 _I'll help him plant his seeds and we'll mow the lawn in bad weather_

 _It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him_

 _So, I got myself a citrus friend_

Salí emocionado de mi casa directo a la de Riku, por primera vez podía conocer donde vive.

Me fui en bicicleta y me guiaba por el pequeño mapa que el me hizo, por lo que pude ver no estaba muy lejos de donde yo vivía.

Era una casa como cualquier otra con la única diferencia que su jardín estaba tan bien cuidado que parecía un paraíso.

Toque 2 veces y espere pacientemente hasta que Riku salió a abrirme, se veía bastante bien y el sólo pensar de esa manera hace estragos en mi.

Nos dirigimos al patio trasero, principalmente nos habíamos reunido por que quería que le ayudara con sembrar algunas plantas nuevas que había comprado.

Empezamos cortando un poco el césped, luego preparar la tierra y sembramos varias semillas que no reconocía pero le preguntaré a Riku mas tarde.

Al terminar nos encontrábamos muy cansados, yo me encontraba en uno de los sillones de su sala mientras Riku iba por algo de berber.

-Oye, de que eran esas semillas?- le pregunté cuando lo vi entrar a la sala, el me ofreció un jugo de guayaba por lo que podía oler.

-Eran de Toronja- con esa respuesta podía ya dar por hecho que Riku, es un amante de los cítricos, nos quedamos hablando de cualquier tontería para pasar el tiempo.

De repente se oyó truenos, lluvia muy fuerte empezó a caer, eso por alguna razón emocionó a Riku, salió al patio y dejo que la lluvia lo cubriera por completo.

Se veía como un niño disfrutando de la lluvia dándome una imagen de pureza, sabia que estos pensamientos sobre el no eran correctos pero no me importaría menos en estos momentos.

Me abalancé contra el en forma de juego, el aun con sorpresa me intentó atrapar, rodamos por el pasto hasta que terminamos contra un árbol.

Ambos reíamos por como nos comportamos, note en la posición en que nos encontrábamos, yo arriba de el, en su pecho.

Mis cerebro paro ante esta escena, no sabía que hacer o que decir y Riku lo hizo por mi.

-Sora, te encuentras bien?- solo me quede callado, ambos nos miramos a los ojos, el me sonrió y luego me beso.

Yo me quede en shock, no correspondía el beso algo que Riku se dio cuenta, el mismo lo termino y se levanto.

-Lo siento- me dijo, yo decidí ir por mis cosas e irme así con la lluvia.

 _But what if I run out of fertiliser_

 _What if the clouds run out of rain_

 _What if lemon boy won't grow no longer_

 _What if the beaches dry of sugarcane_

 _Oh well_

 _Lemon boy and I, we're gonna live forever_

 _Like snufkin and little my, we'll get around wherever_

Me encontraba en cama, enfermo de la gripe por lo ocurrido el día anterior, mi madre se sentía preocupada por como llegue ayer.

Todo me dabas vueltas, el beso de Riku, el hecho que Kairi se enoje porque fui a la casa de Riku, lo doble cara que están siendo mis amigos.

Era mucho para mi joven vida, di vueltas por la cama intentando dormir pero cada vez que lo hacia me venía a la mente el beso de ayer.

No sabía si era bisexual o gay pero de algo estaba seguro me sentía atraído por Riku, el cuando? No se.

Ya no era lo mismo con mi relación, el sentimiento era muy diferente que me asustaba demasiado.

Me puse a pensar en todo lo ocurrido en este lapso de tiempo y casi me golpeo a mi mismo por no darme cuenta de lo que sentía.

Podría ser pasajero, mi próximo amor de preparatoria o algo que dure mucho tiempo, eso era Riku para mi, Amor.

Queriendo salir rápido de las sábanas me enredó en ellas, esto llevo a una gran caída que tiro algunas cosas de mi buro.

Vi que era un kiwi con una pequeña nota de Riku.

"Esperó que te recuperes"

-Fanático de los cítricos- dije y solté una pequeña risa.

 _Lemon boy and I, we're gonna live forever_

 _Like snufkin and little my, we'll get around wherever_

 _It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him_

 _'Cause we're the bitterest boys in town_

 _Yeah, we're the bitterest guys around_

 _And I got myself a citrus friend_

Un par de semana paso, termine con kairi aunque no se lo tomo muy bien acepto, sin querer me aleje de mis antiguos amigos, ahora estoy con otros un par de gemelos y su compañía.

Era impresionante todo lo que cambio en una semana, Riku me ignora por completo por mas que intentó entablar alguna conversación el me rechaza.

Ya era hora de receso, harto me levanto y evito que Riku pueda escapar, nos miramos mutuamente sin decir nada.

-Sora, por favor vete- niego su petición, el intenta empujarme y yo también hago lo mismo, ambos nos encontrábamos en un juego de tira y floja desesperante.

-Sora para!- nuestro juego nos llevo a caer de manera estrepitosa, Riku se encontraba encima mío.

La misma situación, el mismo ambiente, los mismos pensamientos, era una oportunidad que no iba desaprovechar por nada.

Sin miedo alguno me lancé a besarlo, sus labios tenían sabor limón, un pay de limón , Riku no me correspondió al principio pero rápidamente tomo el control del beso.

Paramos por falta de aire, en su mirada se podía reflejar enojo y confusión – Por que?-me pregunto.

Yo le sonreí y me colgué de su cuello para darle un piquito, el me miro extrañado, yo solo seguía feliz.

-Por que te quiero- le dije un poco sonrojado pero feliz, Riku correspondió mi abrazo y nos volvimos a tirar en el suelo del salón.

-Yo también te quiero sora- seguimos en una sesión de besos y abrazos hasta que se volvió a escuchar la campana y fuimos a nuestros lugares.

No importaba cuanto durará esto pero solo se que my lemon boy y yo somos eternos.


End file.
